


【葡西】某天安東做的晚飯

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *私設*伊比利亞兄弟，葡西*清水，糖
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)





	【葡西】某天安東做的晚飯

*本故事為同人產物，與三次元國家沒有任何關係。*

佩德羅回到家時，牆上的掛鐘顯示現在時間是晚上八點半。

推開家門，一股香味莫名其妙飄進嗅覺範圍。

他挑了挑眉，桌上是剛做好的晚飯。

平時明明是他下廚，怎麼這小子今天善心突發？

安東尼奧戴著手套端著湯走來：「我回家的時候你不在，我就自己煮了。」

是了，他忘了打電話通知弟弟自己臨時被要求加班的事。

「我今天加班。」他淡淡地說。

親愛的弟弟放下陶瓷容器，涼涼地說：「是啊，加班，我怎麼都不知道？啊，忘了你從來都不把自己的事告訴我。」

「……」佩德羅卻沉默，難得沒露出惡劣笑容嘲諷他，安東尼奧有點意外。

——但這或許是因為他已經被桌上的煎鱈魚排灑海鹽給吸引了注意力。

見吃忘弟的傢伙。安東尼奧腹誹。

「你別想太多，這才不是為你做的。」他隨手把圍裙晾在空著的椅子上，「是我今天剛好想吃鱈魚，但是一個人吃不完而已。真是便宜你了。」

「啊。我倒是沒有想到那裏去。」佩德羅慢條斯理地坐下，盛湯夾菜。「我還以為你只會涼拌番茄。」他看了看叉子上的菜葉，悠悠補了一句。

這傢伙，有吃有喝之後果然不忘刺他一下。

「喂，你什麼意思？我好歹是看著你做菜長大的。調味這種事情，怎麼可能難得倒我？」他不滿地抱怨。

而佩德羅只是嚼著飯菜，吞嚥下去，又喝了口湯後才開口：「我沒什麼意思。只是很高興又有新故事可以跟你撿回來的那個番茄小子講而已。」

番茄小子……？難道說……

「佩德羅！你都跟羅維諾講了什麼樣的故事啊！」

「沒什麼。」佩德羅依然悠閒自在，「我只是跟他說，你料理很有一手，如果他不好好表現的話會被你煮來吃而已。」他低頭繼續進食。

「難怪他最近都不肯靠近我……不對！你這樣良心不會不安嗎！」不知道為什麼，他親愛的兄長總是可以在短短幾句話內讓他抓狂。

安東尼奧重重把湯匙置在桌上，就差沒拍案而起了。

「你認識我這麼久了，」佩德羅用疑惑的眼神看著他，讓他火氣更大，「我有沒有良心，你不是應該最清楚嗎？」

「你……！」安東尼奧氣急敗壞，準備離席回房，扔下兄長自己在餐廳時，他的兄長大人拍了拍他的肩膀。

「開個玩笑而已。還不錯吃，感謝招待。」說完就逕自將碗盤拿進廚房。

「說是玩笑也未免太過分了……！」安東尼奧仍忿忿不平——儘管他也知道自己生兄長的氣不會超過三天。

他用力叉下盤子裡無辜的菜洩恨，就像戳下去的不是菜，而是佩德羅的臉。

「……咦？」吃了一口，他彷彿想起什麼，抬頭一看，兄長的房門已經關上了。

他的調味技術確實深得佩德羅真傳，該鹹該甜都恰到好處。但是這滿桌子的菜——只有湯是完全熟的。

「哥！哥你還好吧！！」安東尼奧瘋狂地拍著佩德羅的房門。

-Fin-

[之後發生的事]

佩德羅隔天並沒有拉肚子。

這還多虧了安東尼奧在買菜時堅持選新鮮的有機蔬菜。

也幸虧佩德羅平時用的佐料、橄欖油都是正牌好貨。

安東尼奧摀著臉坐在沙發上。他的一世英名……就這樣毀在一頓晚餐上……

「……」佩德羅坐在他身邊，有點憐憫地看著他：「以後做菜還是我來吧。」

「真的嗎！」他眼睛一亮。

佩德羅點頭。

「但是，你的番茄小子可能要聽很多床邊故事了。」


End file.
